Stone Scout
The Stone Scout is one of the lesser members of the Stone Army, with short legs, yellow or red markings on its face, a red quiver instead of shoulder armor, and the same red rice hats as the Stone Swordsman. It wields a crossbow. History The Day Ninjago Stood Still The Stone Army are revived by the venom of the Great Devourer and attacked the Serpentine. They were freed, and started destroying the City. Island of Darkness A Stone Scout is on the lookout for anything suspicious on the Island but eventually drove away. The Last Hope The Stone Scouts help build the Garmatron. When the Ninja are helping build the Garmatron, a Scout attacks Cole, leading the Ninja to reveal their identities. When Cole kicks a Cout off the platform, the Army attacked the Ninja. Eventually, they tried to stop the Ninja from returning the Helmet of Shadows to its perch, and succeeded. They kidnapped Nya as the rest of the team falls off a cliff. Return of the Overlord A Scout and Swordsman loaded the cannon to be fired at another village. After a brief battle, the Overlord created a portal for the Army to go to Ninjago City. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Army prepare to attack the Ninja, who were actually diverting their attention away from Lloyd. When Nya got Lloyd out of his mech, the Army attacked him, but the Ninja went to save him. Just when they were outnumbered, Dareth dons the helmet and commanded the Army to go after the Overlord. Day of the Departed Some Stone Scouts were resurrected on the Day of the Departed by Kozu to take revenge on Dareth. While the Brown Ninja was talking on the microphone during the Day of the Departed concert, he mistook the Stone Warriors as civilians in costumes. After Dareth realizes they are real, they chase him into the museum. He eventually found the Helmet of Shadows and ordered the army to ‘eighty-six’ Kozu. The Scouts proceed to pick Kozu up and smash him to pieces, destroying themselves in the process. Appearances *70500 Kai's Fire Mech *70503 The Golden Dragon *70505 Temple of Light *70589 Rock Roader (Day of the Departed) *70666 The Golden Dragon (Legacy green face print and short variant) *70669 Cole's Earth Driller (Legacy yellow face print and taller variant) *71702 Golden Mech (Legacy yellow face print and taller variant) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *21. "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" *23. "Island of Darkness" *24. "The Last Hope" *25. "Return of the Overlord" *26. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Day of the Departed *"Day of the Departed" Trivia *In ''Shadow of Ronin, the Stone Scout does not have their crossbow. Instead, it wields a Butterfly Sword. *In the series, they have short legs, however some Ninjago Legacy sets include Stone Scouts with normal minifigure legs. Gallery Stonescout.png|2013 Minifigure DOTD Stone Scout Minifigure.jpg|Day of The Departed minifigure Legacy Stone Scout Tall Minifigure 2.png|Tall Legacy minifigure Legacy Stone Scout Short Minifigure.png|Short Legacy minifigure Legacy Stone Scout Short Minifigure 2.png Legacy Wave 2 Stone Scout Minifigure.png|Legacy Wave 2 minifigure Legacy Stone Scout Tall Minifigure 2 (Wave 2 Version).png 2019 Stone Scout.png|CGI Legacy Stone Scout Scout231.png Stone scout.jpg ScoutPopcorn.png Redo2611.jpg Category:Characters Category:Stone Army Category:2013 Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Males Category:The Final Battle Category:Day of the Departed Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Revived Characters Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:2016 Category:Scouts Category:Ancient Villains Category:Destroyed Category:2019